gsdestinyalteredfandomcom-20200214-history
CAT1-XG Hyperion-G
The CAT1-XG Hyperion-G is a limited-production multirole assault mobile suit developed as a tentative next-generation mass-production mobile suit by the Eurasian Federation, and based on the earlier CAT1-X Hyperion Gundam prototypes. Like the originals, the first unit of the line is piloted by Canard Pars Technology & Combat Characteristics The Hyperion series featured a wide variety of armament, which come in form of CIWS guns, beam knives, beam cannons and a beam sub-machine gun. Additionally, the suit mounted the Lightwave Barrier shield system, granting it incredible defense capabilities against both physical and beam weapons. This was done because the Eurasian Federation, at the time, lacked access to the Atlantic Federation's Phase Shift technology, and so instead the impenetrable shield used in the Umbrella of Artemis was miniaturized and installed on the Hyperion mobile suits. The Hyperion-G retains all of these characteristics, in a scaled-back form so as to minimize energy consumption and maximize operation time, with a single powerful beam cannon, a single lightwave barrier emitter complimented by a physical shield as well as a back-mounted 52mm machine gun. Armaments ;*CIWS x2 :Like most other mobile suits, the Hyperion series features two head mounted multi-barrel CIWS guns to shoot down incoming missiles or enemies at close range. ;*"Zastava Stigmate" 56mm beam submachine gun :For ranged combat, the suit is armed with a "Zastava Stigmate" beam sub-machine gun, a weapon slightly weaker than conventional beam rifles in power, but with a significantly higher rate of fire. Whereas traditional beam rifles draw power from the mobile suit's battery, the Zavasta Stigmate instead uses an external energy magazine that can be quickly and easily be replaced, and stores replacement magazines on its waist and the underside of its shield. The machine gun also mounted one of the beam knives. ;*RBW Type-7001 "Romteknica" Beam Knife :For close combat, the Hyperion-G is armed with RBW Type-7001 "Romteknica" beam knives. These knives were powered by their own independent batteries and thus drew no power from the suits' batteries. This also made the beam knives usable as throwing weapons. These weapons can project a shorter blade, or else a full-length blade enabling them to be used as beam sabers. Most Hyperion-G have only two of these, stored on recharge racks on their legs. Like the original Hyperion prototypes, Unit 1 has four, with the additional knives stored inside compartments in its forearms. An additional knife is mounted as a beam bayonet on the Hyperion's beam submachine gun. ;*"Forfanterie" Beam cannon :The strongest weapon of the Hyperion G is its "Forfanterie" beam cannon, which is mounted on the backpack of the suit. This cannons is folded over the shoulder when not in use. It is able to fire through the Armure Lumière, and is also capable of penetrating positron reflectors, as they were derived from the same technology. ;*GAU-8M2 52mm machinegun : Mounted to the Hyperion-G's backpack is a fixed version of the Alliance's handheld GAU-8M2 machinegun. System Features ;*"Armure Lumière" mono-phase lightwave barrier system :The main feature of the Hyperion series is the "Armure Lumiere" mono-phase lightwave shield system. Developed by the Eurasian Federation of the Earth Alliance, the lightwave barrier was produced to protect the Federation's asteroid fortress Artemis, and was miniaturized and installed in its Hyperion-series mobile suits. Like PS Armor, this system has high energy consumption. ;*Shield :A standard shield mounted to the Hyperion-G's arm, it also stores replacement magazines for the beam submachinegun. History After the proven success of ZAFT's mobile suits, both the Atlantic Federation and the Eurasian Federation began developing mobile suits of their own. Whereas the Atlantic Federation used Phase-Shift Armor technology in their mobile suits to render them impervious to ZAFT's shell-firing and physical weapons, The Eurasian Federation instead turned to their own defensive innovation: The Umbrella of Artemis. This impenetrable defensive system was miniaturized and given the code name "Armure Lumière", and installed on three prototype mobile suits, the Hyperion Gundams, one of which was piloted by Coordinator Canard Pars. By the end of the Bloody Valentine War, all three Hyperion Gundams had been destroyed, and production on the series had ceased. The "Armure Lumière" technology was used by the Alliance to develop its "Schneid Schultz" Positron Reflector, which it used in the mobile armors it fielded during the second war beginning in CE 75. Around the same time, the Hyperion project was reactivated and a new, limited-production variant with scaled-back armaments and improved energy efficiency was developed as a possible new mass-production mobile suit. Canard, now a mercenary, was hired to test the mobile suits before deployment, and was given the first unit constructed as payment. A total of twelve units were constructed. Canard would modify his own unit slightly, increasing its armament by giving it a second set of beam knives, mounted inside a compartment in the machine's forearm, a feature of the original Hyperion Gundam that had been eliminated in its production-model descendent. The Hyperion-G would only ever see combat in space, with their first deployment occurring late in the war in battle in lunar orbit, during which two of them are destroyed. The Hyperion-Gs would later participate in all of the war's final battles.